


Rising from ashes

by Oloane



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, a bit gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloane/pseuds/Oloane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim got caught by Ra's and the man decide to make experience on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising from ashes

This was going to be his end. Ra’s had captured him, and no one would be coming to save him. Not in time, at least. Tim thought he started to understand what Jason may have felt, back in the day. What Ra’s Al Ghul have reserved to him was way worse than death, though.  
But Tim still hoped. He kept his hope until the very end -but no one came. And darkness fell on him, the way snow slowly covered everything.  
-  
Batman and Robin entered the cave, fighting every soldier coming for them. They managed to get rid of everyone without much problem, and found Talia walking towards them, a sad and sorry expression on her face.  
“Where’s Tim? What did you do to him?!” Batman roared.  
Talia slowly shook her head.  
“I am truly sorry, beloved, but you’re late. I didn’t think father was so… out of his mind. I’m sorry about what you are about to see,” she whispered.  
Batman felt his heart clench, but he didn’t let it show. It was Robin who spoke next.  
“Where is he, mother? We are going to take him back immediately.”  
“I am afraid, my dear, that you won’t be able to take him home. Not in his state. Follow me, please.”  
Damian looked up at his father. He didn’t care about what could happen to Tim, but that wasn’t the point. He knew that if something happened to Tim, nothing would ever be the same in his family. And he didn’t want that to happen.  
However, what awaited them was way worse than anything he could have possibly imagined.  
Talia guided them through corridors and rooms, somewhere deep in the cave. They reached a lazarus pit, its contents reaching a big glass container through some tubes. Batman looked around, not seeing Red Robin anywhere.  
“Where is he, Talia?”  
The women smiled sadly and pointed towards the container full of green water. Damian’s eyes narrowed.  
“Don’t you dare to mock us, mother. There’s nothing in thi-”  
Damian stopped mid-sentence. The container wasn’t empty, but it didn’t have a body either: just a floating brain connected to a still beating heart. It took him a moment to understand -and the truth was, he didn’t want to.  
Talia’s smile faltered.  
“That’s all what is left of him. I am sorry.”  
Bruce looked horrified at the container and at what was floating in it, surrounded by cables and strange things.  
“You have to be lying.”  
Damian felt acid rise in his throat, and covered his mouth with his hand to stop it. He had to look away, closing his eyes to avoid the morbid view in front of him.  
“What has he done?!”  
Batman rushed forward, looking everywhere, trying to find something that denied the fact that all that was left of Timothy were his brain and heart, kept “alive” by the lazarus pit and Ra’s technology. Then a strange, yet familiar voice spoke, making them all freeze in place.  
“Bruce? I’m so sorry... What you’re seeing must be awful...”  
Damian’s eyes narrowed. Timothy? That wasn’t possible, was it? The voice seemed to be coming through some speakers that Damian hadn’t noticed until now, near the feet of the container.  
“Tim? Tim, where are you?!”  
The voice fell silent for a moment.  
“I’m not sure. Everything is dark around me. Until I heard your voice just now, I thought I was dead…”  
Talia sighed and crossed her arms.  
“Technically you’re not, as your brain and your heart are still working. But you’re the first person to ever survive this experiment. It’s not the first time father tried it.”  
“What? I don’t understand, what are you talking abou-” Tim fell silent again. “Oh my god. What did you do to me…?”  
Damian felt again like he was going to throw up. Even if he didn’t like Drake -never had-, he didn’t deserve a fate like this.  
“Well, actually you are a floating heart and brain,” he answered, seeing that his father wasn’t going to.  
Timothy voice came accross the loudspeaker.  
“What? But I can hear you! We are talking!”  
“You’re connected to lots of engines,” Talia explained, ”and they can transform your thoughts into sound. I think my father adjusted it so it would sound like your voice. I don’t know the details, though. I’m not the one who put you there.”  
Batman put a hand on the container, head dropping a little.  
“I’m so sorry Tim. So sorry...”  
“I shouldn’t have allowed him to catch me. It’s not your fault, Bruce.”  
“True, it’s my grandfather’s fault, and we’ll give him what he deserves, right, father?!”  
Damian clenched his fists in anger. Drake didn’t have to suffer such a fate, and Ra’s was going to pay for it.  
They walked away quickly, leaving Tim where they found him, and Damian was the only one to hear Tim’s weak request.  
“Wait! Don’t let me alone, please…”  
But Batman was already running away, and Robin had to stay with him.

-

It felt like centuries had passed. Tim didn’t have any way to calculate the time that flew by, surrounded by nothing but darkness and silence.  
Then, the sound of steps reached him.  
“Is someone there?”  
“It’s me,” answered Damian.  
Timothy never thought he would be so happy to hear the brat’s voice.  
“Did you find him?”  
“We did. He will never harm you again. How do you feel?”  
Damian knew it was a stupid question, but he had no idea of what else to say. He had never really tried to speak with Tim, and having him turned into a floating brain didn’t make things any easier.  
“Weird, I guess? It’s dark and silent, or was until you arrived.” After a pause, Tim continued. “Did you discover what happened to my body?”  
“No, we didn’t. And even if we did, what do you want, come back to it? You know as well as me that it’s impossible.”  
“Well, they got you an artificial spine, and Jason came back from death, how can you be so sure? I’m a floating heart and brain right now, I didn’t know impossible was a word the League used.”  
Damian bit down on his lower lip. Drake didn’t need his sarcasm.  
“We can’t transport you back to the cave from the moment, but we’ll find a way. I’ll come back in a few hours and install a computer here so we can communicate anyways.”  
“Can’t you stay a bit longer? I know it’s stupid, but it’s so weird to be here not seeing or hearing anything. Can you at least play music? If I’m not hearing anything I feel like I’m dead.”  
Damian nodded before remembering Tim couldn’t see him.  
“I’ll lend you my phone, though I doubt you’ll like it.” Following his words, he put his phone next to the container and fiddled with it for a moment before starting a playlist.  
“Honestly I don’t care, as long as I have something.”  
“...then I’ll be back in a few hours to bring the computer.”  
-  
It took him more time that he thought to come back at the cave, and when they did, they had to explain what happened to Tim to the others. Dick had to sit down because his legs didn’t hold him, and Alfred hadn’t spoken a word ever since.  
Grunting under the weight he was carrying, Damian managed to reach the cave.  
“Damian?”  
“Who else do you want it to be, I told you I’ll came back.”  
Timothy laugh was strange in his ear, coming from the loudspeakers, it sounded artificial, but it was normal, somehow.  
“There no one left in the cave?”  
“No, Father and I have secured the perimeter, and put trap if anyone would approche. You’re safe here.”  
“Not like I was going anywhere soon.”  
Damian sneered. He didn’t know Timothy was able to have such a dark humor. He installed everything and turned the computer, placing camera and such. Bruce’s voice came across the computer.  
“Timothy, can you hear me?”  
“Totally, Bruce.”  
“Good. Damian, stay there a bit longer, I need you here in case our installation might have a problem, I need to make sure everything is okay and working and set it.”

Damian nodded at his father, and looked around. It was an ancient Al Ghul’s bases, so he was probably going to be able to find something edible. Coming back with a cereal bar, he sat up on a chair in front of the container.  
“Damian, may I ask you something?” Injected Tim’s voice.  
“Go ahead”  
“What do I look like…? I mean, I’m really just a … A brain floating in some kind of formol?”  
“You’re a brain and a beating heart floating in Lazarus green water, and you’re connected to a lot of cables and wires.”  
“...That must look disgusting…” Sighed the older one.  
Indeed it was, but he felt kind of sorry for Tim, so he said nothing.  
“Damian?”  
“Ask me what you want to ask, I’m here for at last two hours”  
“... Can we play a game?”  
“Wha- How the hell do you want us to play a game?!”  
“The ‘guess what I’m thinking’ game… Do you know it?”  
Damian grunted.  
“Of course I do. But do I really have to play at this with you?”  
“I’m… Well, it’s just that it kept my mind busy, you know… I’m… In darkness, it’s kind of easy to lose my mind in my state…”  
“Okay, okay, whatever. Start it.”

They played more than three hours. Damian was quite good at this game, as much was Tim. But then Damian had to leave.  
“I have patrol this night, but I assume Alfred or Dick will speak with you through the computer.”  
“Can you let a playlist playing?”  
Damian did what he was told, and left.  
Timothy sighed for himself, listening to the music.  
Dick talked with him almost after, whining about him, all worry and such.  
Timothy told him that he was kinda fine, it was only weird to be always in the dark and to be only able to hear and speak. He didn’t feel anything, and that was the most weird part.  
In fact, he was feeling like he was going to get crazy.  
-  
Time passed slowly. Damian was coming to talk with him a lot of time, and they both strangely found way more in common that they could ever thought they had. They liked almost all the same songs, and started debating about the one they didn’t like and why.  
When the younger boy couldn’t manage to make it on the cave where was Tim, he simply came to talk with him over the computer.  
Four years passed.  
Timothy wouldn't explain why, but it appeared that Damian was one of those who always took time to came in person in the cave. Well, it didn’t make really lot’s of difference, as Tim can’t see him anyway, but just knowing that the boy was here warmed him up a little. Bruce always took one hours or two each day to speak with him too, and Dick did the same things, simply not at the same hours. And Alfred did too. It was comforting to hear their voice, and to speak a little.  
But the rest of the time, it was so frightening.  
Being alone, in darkness. Only with music. And truth be told, he should ask to Damian to create him a new playlist, he was going to know everyone of them by heart. (And Damian had already to do it a week ago. )  
It was like being dead and being conscious that you were dead. Really frightening.  
As time passed by, he started to like Damian. A lot, actually. Maybe a bit too much for his taste, but well, he was a floating brain and heart.

Damian couldn’t explain why he needed to talk to Tim so much. At first, it was only because Grayson and father had ordered him, because Tim was alone and needed distraction. But now, he was doing it by himself, and truth be told, he really liked to talk with him, and was often waiting impatiently to talk.  
It was one of those day where he didn’t have anything to do, so he just rushed over the cave where Tim was, and he was all drenched by the storm. But he didn’t mind it at all.  
Of course, he was never going to accept that he liked Timothy, he was only doing it by duty.  
Yeah, sure. Only by duty.  
Panting a little, he put his coat on a chair and sat down on another.  
“Timothy?”  
“Oh god, sorry I didn’t heard you coming. Hey Damian, how are you?”  
“Well, like always. And you?”  
“As always too” chuckled the boy. “Say, Damian, is my heart and brain still looking okay? I mean, they’re not starting to fall apart or molding?”  
Damian arched an eyebrow. “Not at all, why? You’re feeling weird?”  
“Not really, well, as I always was, I was just worried if my brain could deteriorate…”  
“You’re in a lazarus water, I don’t think it could deteriorate. Anyway, do you want us to play a game…?”  
“Yeah sure!! I’m starting… Found, you can ask!”  
Smiling softly -Timothy couldn’t see it, that was cool- the 14 years old boy started.  
“Is it an animal?”  
“Yup!”  
“Does it have… four paws?”  
“Nope”  
“TT- Does it crawl?”  
“Nope”  
“Does it fly?”  
“Yeah!”  
“... A bird?”  
“I’m not this predictable, Damian. No, not a bird”  
“A bat, a dragonfly, a fly, an alien?”  
Timothy laughed. Damian smiled again, happy to hear it.  
“Nope, no, no and no. Thus I wouldn’t have put alien in the animals stuff…”  
“But they aren’t human either. Anyway… Does it have … Six paws?”  
“Yeeees…”  
“.... A butterfly?”  
“Gosh, it was too easy, right?”  
“I felt like we have already done everything possible with this game…”  
Timothy fall silent.  
Damian bitted his lips hard. He didn’t want Tim to remember that it was already four years that he was in this state. And he didn’t like what he heard after.  
At all.  
“Damian… Don’t you think it would be better to put aways the lazarus water, and just let me die…?”  
“Don’t be stupid, Drake. Father won’t allow it, neither than Grayson or Pennyworth.”  
“But it’s like people being vegetable! You know, still conscious but unable to do anything, only kept alive in hospital!! I would rather-”  
“Shut up Drake!!! I won’t allow you to die either!!! We’ll find a way, we… somehow…”  
His voice broke on his last word, and he clenched his hand painfully. Tim fell silent for a long time, and Damian didn’t want to speak either. After what seemed a long amount of time, Tim spoke softly through the loudspeakers, his artificial -yet really close to his real- voice empty and sad.  
“I’m sorry. It’s just that I… I… I think I’ll go crazy Damian… You know… It’s so… empty where I am...Nothing to feel… Nothing to see…”  
His heart clenched painfully. Hearing Timothy said that out loud…  
He stood up, and walked toward the container. Placing a hand on the glass, he leaned a little and rested his forehead on it, without a word.  
“... Damian? Did you hit something? I just heard a soft thump”  
“Yeah, kinda. I was thinking… As our games are getting boring, what do you think if I came here with a book? I could… I could read it to you if you want… Is there any book that you would like to listen to?”  
“... There is plenty of them. Well, you know this old library in Gotham, next to some coffee shop? They had lot of books I wanted to read, so… “  
“Alright, I’ll take you some of them…”  
-  
Years passed. Bruce had searched a way to bring back Tim’s corpse somehow. But nothing he had tried worked. Damian kept coming to keep Tim’s mind busy. When they weren’t a lot of stuff to say, he usually brought with him a book or two, and would read it to Timothy, both arguing if they agreed with the author or not.  
Damian was eighteen years old now, and acknowledged how much he grew up attached to Tim. He felt some kind of platonic love for him, but didn’t really accept it. Or being conscious of it. He was just slowly starting to admit that he liked him much more than he thought.  
And of course, he didn’t say it to Tim.  
Even if Tim, sometimes, had weird burst of affection.  
Like today.  
Damian was eating his pennyworth’s made sandwich next to the container when Timothy, being silent as they were listening music, started.  
“You know...I’m really happy you’re here. Somehow, you are my benchmark. I mean… It’s really kind of you to kept coming this often to talk with me and such.”  
“That’s not a very big deal.”  
“For you maybe not, but it means… A lot to me, actually. Because even if Bruce, Dick or Alfred or other people talk to me, they’ll always do it through the computer. I think they don’t really want to look at … Well, at what I am; a weird floating brain and heart…”  
“You’re a totally normal human brain and heart. But I suppose it could be weird to speak with a brain. Well, it was for me in the beginning.”  
“Also, I never thought that we’ll manage to speak that much. I mean, you were always so grumpy and sarcastic back then. I would never have imagine that the boy who tried to kill me would became the one telling me to stay alive…You’ve grown up quite a lot, huh.”  
“TT- Of course I grew up. I’m 18 years old now.”  
“... It’s been a so long time… In my mind, I still picture you like the little brat you were. Even if I’m assuming that now you probably more look like Bruce now.”  
“Kinda. But father say that I look more like Dick. Don’t understand why.”  
“Dick? Oh, probably your built? Like, maybe you’re not as builded up than Bruce is? Less muscle mass?”  
“... Yup. I am more thin than father. But as muscled than Dick… Well, Grayson was my principal trainer after all. So I guess I grew up more in an athletic way than in a bodybuilder way.”  
Tim laughed softly.  
“Well, it’s better for you. Bodybuilder looks really weird.”  
“Father is not weird.”  
“But he’s not a bodybuilder, he’s just a huge muscle mass.” chuckled the loudspeakers.  
Damian smiled softly. Timothy’s laugh were rarer as time passed by.  
They spent the entire afternoon talking about nonsense, and Damian had to left for patrol.  
-  
Two more years passed.  
Bruce and Damian had worked since then on a robotic body, working exactly like a human body. Damian didn’t say it to Tim, he wanted to be sure the mechanic body would be totally working before giving any hope to Timothy. But today was the day. Bruce and him were sure it’ll work. Everything was ok, and Tim will soon be able to walk, eat and sleep like every human being. And Damian will be able to hug him entire days. But that wasn’t the point.  
Super enthusiastic, Damian went on his bike and quickly made his way to the cave, running.  
Timothy’s voice welcomed him.  
“Whoa whoa, Damian, is it you? Why are you running like this, it’s making weird echoes on the cave.”  
Panting and smiling, he took a breath.  
“Sorry. But I have an… Important new to tell you.”  
“You or Dick getting married?”  
“What? Not at all, you moron. Just listen.”  
“Alright” Chuckled the voice.  
“Father and I have been working on a project since two years now. I didn’t want to tell you anything about it before we could be sure it’ll work.” His smile widened. “And it’s working now. We’ve created an artificial body, working entirely like a human one. The only thing needed to make it work now is a beating heart and a brain…”  
And Timothy stayed silent.  
Almost ten minutes.  
Suddenly worrying, Damian spoked softly.  
“Timothy…?”  
“ I… Sorry it’s just I…Oh my god, sorry … It’s just that I… Don’t know what to say… “  
“But… You are happy, no…?”  
“O-of course I am! It’s just… Whoa… I mean… Did it’ll goes okay? It’s been ten years I’m in this state, does my heart will be able to kept me alive… I...Oh gosh sorry Damian, you’ve worked so hard, and the only things I’m able to do is freaking out…”  
Damian smiled, and put his hand on the glass.  
“Don’t worry, I understand. But it’ll be okay. You’re strong, Tim. You’re still there now, there’s nothing to worry about.”  
“I’m here because you kept me busy, Damian. It’s all due to you that I haven't gone crazy…”  
“Then, when you’ll wake up in your new body, you’ll give me a big hug as thanks.”  
Timothy laughed softly.  
“I can’t wait for it, now… Just another question… This body… Is based on mine? I mean, does it have my face and such?”  
“Of course, father was adamant. And worked on every details.”  
This time, the boy had a huge grin on in face.  
“Oh god, now that’s embarrassing. But… Okay, when will you put me in the body…?”  
“As soon as you were ready. I’m going to tell father that you are.”  
-  
No need to say that Tim was anxious. What if the operation would fail? Well, he’ll probably die, and at last it’ll be over. But knowing that he’ll may be able to see everyone again, talk to them, touch them…He had to make it work.  
_Please, little beating heart, please, let me live… Let me able to wake up…_  
Bruce had build an engine working for the chirurgical operation, tried it a lots of time, and Alfred will be the one making it work. Everything was ready and installed on the cave -Tim’s cave, not in the batcave, they needed the lazarus pit-.  
Damian waited what feels like age before Bruce and Alfred allowed him to enter.  
Timothy was lying on a medical bed, connected to some machine.  
“Now, it’s all up to Master Tim to wake up.”  
Damian looked at the heart pulse, beating rhythmically.  
And it suddenly stopped.  
No.  
No no no no no! That’s wasn’t the plan Drake! He’s supposed to wake up! Not dying! Not now, after all what they’ve done!  
“Timothy, please!”  
Alfred rushed up with medical instrument.  
Time was stopped. It felt like an eternity, while only a few second passed.  
Damian felt like his own heart was going to stop too.

And the heart pulse slowly started to beat up again.  
Suddenly, Timothy took a deep, shaky and hoarse breath. Damian remembered how to breathe too when he see blue icy eyes flutter slowly. His bottom lips was shaking as much as the hand he raised up to caress Tim’s forehead. Bruce was breathing like he had run a mile, and Alfred had a soft smile on his lips.  
“You almost give me an heart attack, you moron…”  
Timothy’s lips parted softly, still trying to remember how to breath, but his eyes were glittering with pure joy.  
It took approximately two hours until Tim managed to breath normally.  
Damian stayed by his side all the time, stroking softly his hand with his thumb.  
After another hour, he managed to speak a little.  
“I… guess you’ll have to wait a little for… for the thanks hug…”  
Damian’s eyes softened and he brushed Tim’s forehead.  
“It’s been ten years that I’m waiting, another hour or five won’t make a huge difference…”  
Timothy smiled a bit, still trying to remember how to make his muscle work.  
“I know it’s stupid but… You’re… way more handsome than what I imagined…”  
Damian grinned.  
“I know I’m handsome.”  
-  
As Timothy needed rest, Damian read him a book, and he loved Tim’s little smile as he was doing so.  
After approximately one day, on the evening, Timothy started to getting bored staying in bed. Bruce didn’t want him to make too much effort as it’s been ten years he didn’t do anything, but that was boring. Pushing on his arm, he felt totally happy when he managed to move himself and sat up. But Damian entered the room at the exact same moment and grunted.  
“Timothy, what are you doing! you need to rest and-”  
“Rest! For gods sakes, Damian! I’ve been doing this for almost ten years! Don’t tell me I need to rest! I want to go out, and and… Don’t know, feel the sun on my skin, or anything!”  
“It’s night, and raining outside.”  
“...” Timothy pouted, and Damian couldn’t help but smile.  
“But alright, I’ve understood. Father is going to kill me but whatever. Can you walk…?”  
Tim nodded, and put his feets on the cold ground. Shuddering with a huge smile -gosh, he never thought he would be happy to feel cold again- he stumbled a little, and catched up on Damian’s broad shoulder. Damian put his -oh my god so warm- hand on his waist, to keep him up.  
“T-thanks...Oh don’t move!”  
Remembering what he wanted to do since long ago now, he wrapped his arm awkwardly around Damian’s neck and nudged his nose on his shoulder with a smile. Damian felt his cheeks burn, and hugged Timothy tightly against him. Tim whispered in his neck.  
“God you’re so tall…”  
“I am sorry.”  
“I know you’re not. Okay, lets go. Can you bring me on a rooftop? A high building please.”  
Damian rolled his eyes with a grin, and they went on a rooftop as Tim’s asked.

It was raining a lot, and Timothy was wearing one of Damian’s coat, too big for him. Damian walked next to him, making sure the man will not stumble or fall, because the ground was soaked, and kept the umbrella above their head.  
Slowly, Tim put a hand on Damian’s, asking him to remove the umbrella. Closing it silently, Damian looked as Timothy made some step toward the rooftop’s end.

Timothy puted Damian’s coat away, and raised his head and palm toward the sky with a smile.  
A small laugh started from his lips, then he laughed more powerfully, eyes closed, feeling each raindrop on his skin, the wind freezing him, the roar of the city above them.  
As he felt water travel on his face, he started to cry. Both crying and laughing in the same time. Because it was too much. After all this years spent in darkness and silence, where he can’t felt a damn thing, finally.

 _Finally_ he was alive, truly alive, again.

Still laughing, he made a spin on himself, stumbling a little, and felt Damian’s powerful arm wrap around his shoulder. Still crying, he clenched Damian’s shirt in his fist, and looked up at the boy.  
He was as soaked as him, his dark hair flowing like black ink on his forehead and his temples.  
Deep storming blue eyes looked at him with worry and happiness in the same time. Timothy was so happy to feel him, feel the boy’s chest rise and down as he was breathing, feels his heart pulse under his hand.  
Damian leaned down and kissed him.  
It was weird, because the kiss felt so amazing, and _so much more_ in the same times. Like a burning thing, salty because of his tears, wet because of the rain, and so perfect. Because…  
Damian was his light in all those time he spent in darkness.  
He was this soft voice speaking endlessly with him. And he loved him, for all what he’ve done for him.  
Still crying and laughing a little, Timothy looked back at the city, Damian’s arm around his shoulder.

It was like rising from ash. Being alive, again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt me more on [ tumblr ](http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
